


Practical Jokers

by PrincessaBitchessa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Sterek Exchange 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessaBitchessa/pseuds/PrincessaBitchessa
Summary: Why does no one trust a fox? All they want is to have fun.





	Practical Jokers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StaciNadia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/gifts).



**_All around me are familiar faces_ **

**_Worn-out places, worn-out faces_ **

**_Bright and early for their daily races_ **

**_Going nowhere, going nowhere_ **

**_Their tears are filling up their glasses_ **

**_No expression, no expression_ **

**_Hide my head, I wanna drown my sorrow_ **

**_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_ **

 

**_And I find it kind of funny_ **

**_I find it kind of—_ **

“The fuck are you listening to, bro.” Brett ignored the shout of “LANGUAGE” from their mother and continued to pester his brother. He yanked his earbuds out and continued talking. “We’re moving to Cali, where the hotties are everywhere and the sun is always shining. You’ll finally get a tan!”

Stiles sighed. Brett was such a pain in the ass, but he wouldn’t trade him for the world. He would always be his favorite brother (and yes, he knows that Brett is his only brother) and earth-mate — despite his overall dopiness and lust for either gender — but right now he needed a bit of time to mope and angst and just be a plain ol’ melodramatic teenager for a bit.

He snatched his earbuds back from his rude brother, stuffed them back into his ears, and closed his eyes while letting the soothing yet haunting music of Jaymes Young filter through his ears.

**_—of rum on my tongue with a warning_ **

**_To help me see myself clearer_ **

 

**_I never meant to start a fire_ **

**_I never meant to make you bleed_ **

**_I'll be a better man today_ **

 

**_I'll be good, I'll be good_ **

**_And I'll love the world like I should_ **

**_I'll be good, I'll be—_ **

And another interruption. Why couldn't he be left alone in his pain?

“Cheer up, buttercup. Theo was just a player anyway, so you’re better off without him.” As usual, Allison could read him like an open book and he continued to hate it.

Moving across the country wasn’t such a big deal, at least to him, despite the fact that he was leaving the only place he had ever known in his 16 years of life behind, but add in the fact that he was leaving his very first boyfriend behind, and Stiles never wanted to leave.

Theo Raeken was everything Stiles could’ve ever wanted in a mate, plus some. He was amazing, compassionate, caring, could keep up with his pranks, and Stiles’s earth had mostly gotten along with him easily. He was utter perfection in a seventeen-year-old body in Stiles’s eyes.

The boy was also patient, letting the relationship build at its own pace and didn’t rush Stiles into anything, including kissing. They had been building their way up to that when it was announced that Stiles and his family would be moving to California, and suddenly Theo wasn’t such a golden boy in Stiles’s eyes any longer.

He didn’t come around to the house anymore, no longer texted Stiles sweet nothings, or blew kisses at him in the hallways. Instead, he ignored him and flirts with others when Stiles would walk past him. The boy didn’t even have the human decency to break up with Stiles before he went and shagged the next mimbo who had a large derriére and was willing to give him a quick lay.

Stiles would miss somethings about the loud and bustling city of New York, but Theo Raeken would never be one of them.

“I know that he was a crappy person. It’s just… What if no one ever loves me and wants to be with me like that and I end up like some old cat lady?” Stiles truly wanted to know. A future like that would be dark and bleak, especially considering the fact that he didn’t even  _like_ cats.

Allison and Brett both laughed — entirely too hard at their brother’s very realistic dread — looking thoroughly entertained by Stiles’s fears. “You’re so extra.” Alli sprawled across his lap and the plane seats, while sharing a fondly (at least that’s what Stiles likes to believe the look contained) exasperated glance with Brett, who stood behind Stiles’s seat. “You’re a catch, and just ‘cause some gross, hormone-ridden teenage boy couldn’t see that doesn’t mean jackshit.” Another shout about their language, this time from their dad, interrupted her inspirational speech. “There are plenty more fish in the sea— both human and other— that could and would give you the world plus some, without putting you through even a fraction of what Theo did,” his triplet informed him with a smile.

“But to get that someone, you gotta forget about that failure of a person and remember that you are a B-A-M-F kitsune who really don’t need no one,” Brett concluded with a fist bump.

His siblings’ impromptu speech made Stiles crack a grin. Not only were his triplets the best people ever, but they also never failed to pick Stiles back up when he slipped into a spiral of self-loathing. They were amazing, and sometimes, Stiles just had to thank the stars for the small blessings.

As a silent thank you, Stiles scooted over so that Brett could take a seat to, unplugged his earbuds, and put on a song that matched the moment. As the first soothing beats of the song came on, Stiles leaned back and let his eyes slip closed, unintentionally falling into his first peaceful sleep in weeks.

**_I'm not waitin' around for a man to save me_ **

**_Cause I'm happy where I am_ **

**_Don't depend on a guy to validate me (no, no)_ **

**_I don't need to be anyone's baby_ **

**_Is that so hard to understand?_ **

**_No I don't need another half to make me whole_ **


End file.
